


Грядет буря

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Gen, Humor, Implied Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Kinks, Uporos, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Предусмотрительность Люциуса Малфоя достойна легенды! Особенно когда уже успел не досмотреть… на свою задницу.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173254
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Грядет буря

— Так, цветы... эдельвейсы, разумеется, — Люциус посмотрел на букет, кивнул сам себе и мысленно поставил галочку напротив соответствующего пункта.

— Не то что я хотел бы вмешиваться, эдельвейсы крайне редкие и дорогие. Но не всем они так уж нравятся... — скучающим тоном проговорил Снейп, сидящий в кресле .

— Именно. Поэтому есть второй букет из фиалок.

— Ну, предположим....

— Бутылка вина... роскошный швейцарский шоколад...

— Драгоценности куда роскошнее.

— В прошлый раз я получил в лоб золотым браслетом!

— Он был ужасен, Люци, — проникновенно напомнил Снейп. — И только твой стресс извиняет такую — пусть и кратковременную, но вопиющую — потерю чувства прекрасного!

— Это был золотой браслет жрицы индийского храма! Огромный огненный рубин, отслеживаемая история с девятого века! Да коллекционеры за него душу готовы продать...

— Вот именно — мало того, что уже вышедший из моды, старый и поцарапанный, так еще и индийская поделка. Что будет дальше — китайские копии?

— Ну... — Малфой со вздохом достал обтянутую бархатом коробочку. — Якутские бриллианты.

— Подойдет.

— Я знаю.

— Не очень понимаю, зачем при всем этом ты позвал меня, Люци. Чтобы я полюбовался твоими сборами на свидание?

— Мне нужна дружеская помощь!

— Подержать ленточку, пока ты завязываешь хвостик? — любезно предложил Снейп.

— Нет. Скорее.... — Люциус взмахнул палочкой, левитируя на столик возле кресла большую резную шкатулку.

Снейп молча откинул крышку и заглянул внутрь. Его левая бровь непроизвольно поползла вверх.

— Что, ты серьезно?

— По-всякому может повернуться, жизнь непредсказуема... — туманно проговорил Люциус и едва заметно покраснел. — Надо быть готовым к любым поворотам судьбы. Мне, конечно, неудобно тебя просить...

— О, не надо стесняться, зельевар же — это практически колдомедик. И сварит что надо, и зальет куда надо. А понадобится — и засунет, — с сарказмом проговорил Снейп.

— А... да-да, ты же знаешь — я очень тебя ценю! — нервно откликнулся Малфой.

Снейп философски пожал плечами и извлек из шкатулки небольшую анальную пробку. Следом — большой флакон прозрачного лубриканта. Отвинтил крышечку, понюхал, пренебрежительно фыркнул и вылил несколько капель на свои пальцы.

— Снимай штаны. Ложись животом на подлокотник.

Задница у Малфоя была практически идеальной формы, а кожа ягодиц тонкая и светлая настолько, что казалась чуть светящейся. Снейп с задумчивым видом оглядел фронт работ, отвел свободной рукой левое полупопие, погладил, смазывая, сжатую круговую мышцу ануса и толкнулся пальцами внутрь горячего тела, вводя сразу два на длину фаланги.

Люциус вдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, но постарался расслабиться.

— Ты уверен, что это было так уж необходимо? — закончив растягивать, Северус с невозмутимым видом вынул пальцы, смазал пробку и приставил ее кончик к чуть припухшей дырочке.

— Она же урожденная Блэк, Северус. С ней ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, — Люциус сдавленно зашипел, когда самая широкая часть пробки растянула вход в его тело. Он не привык к принимающей позиции.

— Да, тут я с тобой согласен. Было крайне легкомысленно с твоей стороны забыть о дате знакомства с собственной женой...


End file.
